Powerless Lust
by My life is a h0t mess
Summary: GaaHina Lemon one-shot! Lost in the Chunin Exams, Gaara preys on his precious victim. First official lemon. XD PS JUST PRETEND THEY'RE OF AGE.


Being in the Chunin Exams was bad enough, but Hinata didn't expect to get so lost in it. And without her teammates, nonetheless.

"K-Kiba-kun!" The young Hyuuga girl foolishly called out, desperately searching for her friends. "Shino-kun! Where c-could they be?" The girl stammered to herself.

She stopped jumping from tree to tree and decided to just stick with walking on the ground. She thought it best to save up her chakra for later. She gave up on calling for her friends. Her voice was so small and timid, they wouldn't hear her clearly enough anyway. The bluenette sighed to herself.

"Did you guys hear that?" A girl's voice asked. Hinata immediately ducked under a bush at the sound of strangers.

"That little noise?" A male voice asked. "Huh. It was probably the wind."

There were three sets of footsteps making their way to where the bluenette was hiding. Hinata took in a deep breath and summoned her Dojutsu, the Byakugan. She saw the chakra networks of her potential opponent clearly. While the two taller people had fair chakra, the shorter person had an incredible amount.

"Kankuro, you are so off." A third, almost scary voice, said.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Gaara?" The girl asked. The one called Gaara took a few steps closer to where Hinata was.

"We seem to have a spy among us." Gaara said and before she knew it, Hinata was dangling upside down before the team of three, encased in a rough substance. It was sand.

"Great job, little bro!" Kankuro said with enthusiasm and the boy addressed simply narrowed his beautiful teal eyes at Hinata.

"Great, now what?" The still unnamed girl asked. Gaara tilted his head at Hinata.

"Temari, take Kankuro and get lost." He ordered in a firm voice. "I'm going to have fun with this one." Kankuro grew a worried expression through his warpaint.

"Gaara, are you sure you-"

"We'll be half a kilometer north, Gaara." Temari said before grabbing Kankuro's jacket and forcefully dragging him away.

Hinata glared at Gaara as he set her upright, still encased in his chakra-infused sand. Gaara was staring into Hinata's eyes, not imagining his luck. Shukaku was begging for some misconduct and Hinata was the perfect person the inflict it upon. Gaara took off the sand gourd that was on his back and slowly stripped out of his robes. Hinata blushed a crimson red that was almost the same shade of the boy's hair.

"W-What are you d-doing!?" Hinata asked in a high pitched and terrified voice.

Gaara said nothing as he walked up to Hinata and assaulted her mouth with his. Hinata gasped in surprise and slight arousal. As Hinata struggled against the sand she was trapped in, a dome of even more sand began to encase the two.

"Listen to me and you listen good." Gaara said, clutching Hinata's face in his hands. "Don't struggle and it will hurt a little less. Okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he plunged his tongue into Hinata's virgin mouth. Hinata tried to resist, but at the same time, she was feeling herself become wet from his hot touch. Gaara grabbed a fistful of Hinata's hair as he released the sand from her body.

He immediately pinned Hinata to the ground as his move his mouth down her neck. Hinata moaned for him and Gaara bit her neck hard. She cried out, secretly loving everything he was doing. Garra sucked on her neck from where blood came out and his lust for her flesh grew stronger.

Gaara licked up the blood he drew and pulled off Hinata's jacket and shirt when he was done- exposing her perfectly round breasts. Hinata attempted to cover herself up, but her wrists were restrained by sand. Gaara looked at his powerless victim as he thoroughly groped her left breast. Hinata moaned and blushed deeply.

"S-Stop." She stuttered. Gaara laughed as he looked into her eyes.

"I know you don't want that." He said. "They were already hard before I even touched them."

Gaara began sucking on the hard nipples of the Hyuuga, the latter crying out. Gaara teased the tender skin with his tongue, sending shivers up Hinata's spine. He bit down on Hinata's breast, again drawing the blood that he craved. Hinata's eyes welled up with tears, but she wanted more.

Gaara moved his mouth to the untouched right breast and suck on it, making Hinata moan and get wet. He bit her hard nipple and Hinata whimpered, biting her lip. Gaara moved his head down to where her pants met skin and licked her abdomen, getting a wicked taste at her beautiful, pale flesh.

Gaara moaned as he got harder for her. He ripped off the girl's pants, leaving them in tatters on the ground. Hinata didn't bother struggling against him. Gaara began stroking his already hard member and brought it up to Hinata's mouth. Hinata stared at the large monster. He was young, but no one told his member that.

"Suck." Gaara moaned. Hinata timidly opened her mouth and Gaara thrusted his hips forward.

Hinata released a muffled cry and she sucked on Gaara while he was inside her mouth. Gaara moaned and moved rapidly at the sound of Hinata's moans and cries. Gaara took himself out of Hinata's mouth, but the latter wasn't quite finished. She started to lick the shaft and Gaara moaned deeply.

"You do want me." He mumbled as Hinata made slurping noises with her mouth.

Gaara was soon leaking with precum and that's when he moved away from Hinata's mouth. The girl whimpered in disappointment, but soon gasped at the intrusion of one finger in her entrance. She arched her back at this new feeling.

"Look at you." Gaara laughed. "You're already soaking."

Hinata only moaned and gasped at the combination of his touch and voice. Gaara then inserted another finger and Hinata cried out his name. That made the boy harder- if that were even possible. Gaara was scissoring up Hinata's tight hole and she bucked her hips, wanting every inch of him inside of her.

Gaara removed his fingers and watched as Hinata panted. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, tasting Hinata's delicious juices. He then aimed his rock hard member at her entrance and thrusted forward, making Hinata scream at the agonizing pleasure. Gaara remained still until Hinata moved her hips.

"M-More." She quietly pleaded. Gaara smirked and happily obliged.

He didn't hold back as he thrusted himself in and out of Hinata's body, making Hinata shout with every hit. Gaara listened to the sweet sounds that were escaping those lovely lips of hers.

"F-Faster!" Hinata begged. "Deeper!"

Hinata wrapped her legs around Gaara's waist as he brutally entered her body. He hit her special spot and Hinata gasped, tightening her fists. Gaara smirked and angled himself to hit that spot over and over again. After Gaara hit that spot for merely the third time, Hinata was about ready to reach her climax, as was he.

"I...c-can't!" Hinata cried. "I...I'm-"She came all over Gaara's member as he was inside of her. Hinata's muscles tightened around Gaara and he howled as he climaxed inside of her.

He pulled out of Hinata was watched as their combined juices seeped out of her sore hole. They were both panting as Gaara lied down beside Hinata. He released the sand that was around her wrists and pulled her close as they both fell asleep.

**DEDICATED TO MY NEAR AND DEAR FRIEND!**

**I hope you liked this shit. ^_^**


End file.
